


Cotton candy and fairy floss (aren't sweeter than you)

by peachcherry



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, But for now it's fluff :-), Fluff, M/M, More characters introduced later on, Ongniel are best friends, Ratings may change later?, Winkdeep are best friends, idk how to tag pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcherry/pseuds/peachcherry
Summary: Daniel and Jihoon meet at an amusement park and love blooms.





	1. Flustered

After waddling around and handing out balloons to passing squealing children, Daniel is _this_ close to taking off this stupid bear head that he has on because he can barely breathe and he feels like he’s suffocating.  His idiot of a best friend and hyung, otherwise known as Ong Seongwoo, had managed to convince him to work at this amusement park for the summer. Daniel has an incredibly soft spot for his best friend, which is why he is now stuck in the summer heat of 39°C with a massive cage in the shape of a bear on his head.

Honestly, he just wants to go home and play with his cats but apparently, life has other plans for him.

Thankfully, it was nearing his lunch break. With a growling stomach, Daniel hurriedly padded along to the little diner nearby where Seongwoo was working at. He threw himself onto the stool and carefully took off the bear head, before placing it on the stool next to him.

“Good afternoon! How may I help you?” exclaims an unfamiliar but not at all unwelcoming voice on his right.

Daniel turns his head to face the source of the voice and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion because this very cute boy, with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen (yes, they actually sparkle), is _definitely_ not Seongwoo. He blinks at the boy in front of him a few times, frozen on the spot because _shit this boy is really cute._

Daniel was faintly aware that said boy’s smile had suddenly been replaced with the cutest pout to ever exist in humanity, frantically waving his hand in front of Daniel’s face.

“You alright there?”

Snapping back to reality, Daniel started to speak but ungracefully began to start spluttering all over the place from choking on his own spit. _Real smooth, Kang. Real smooth._ He hears the boy giggle and a napkin being held out for him to take. He quickly accepts it and mutters a small thank you.

“Rough day huh?” Jihoon (no, Daniel is not a stalker, his name is on the badge clipped to his uniform shirt), tries again.

“Oh uh… yeah the sun’s just really hot.” He realizes what he’s just said and gives himself a mental slap to the face because _what the fuck?_ _Of course, the sun is hot you dimwit._

Jihoon doesn’t seem to have noticed the stupidity of his comment as he takes out his pen and asks, “You look like you could do with some food in your system, what would you like?”

“I’ll just have the double cheeseburger, thank you.”

Jihoon quickly scribbles it down and clips it onto the line of orders behind him before turning back to Daniel who fumbles for his employee card. When Jihoon swipes the card, he notices that the number flashed on the screen of the cash register is smaller than usual.

“Wait, I thought a double cheeseburger was- “

Jihoon smiles at him then winks, “A big discount for a big cutie! Just for you,”

Daniel swears his face must have reached the deepest shade of red ever found and it’s certainly not from the ridiculous heat. Jihoon just called him a cutie. A big cutie, to be exact. And he wants to crawl into a hole because he’s a grown ass man, not a “cutie”. Jihoon’s watching him with his face in his hands, leaning across the counter.

“Why are you staring at me like that…” Daniel tried to avoid eye contact but promptly fails because Jihoon’s eyes were too mesmerizing.

“You’re blushing,” Jihoon points out casually, “You’re even cuter when you’re blushing,” and he giggles again which does not do Daniel’s heart any good.

He chooses to furrow his eyebrows instead, “Am not,” he mutters quietly.

“I’d definitely like to put a name to this cute face though,” Jihoon smiles brilliantly and for a second, Daniel thought he was looking at the sun.

“Daniel, Kang Daniel.”

“Daniel,” Jihoon tries out the name and _wow he would not mind hearing Jihoon’s velvety voice say that more often._ “I’m Jihoon!”

“I know.”

His eyes widen by a fraction, “You knew?”

Daniel tries to save himself from further embarrassment, “No wait, I meant, I didn’t know at first but now I do and- “, he realizes he’s starting to ramble and slumps forward, “Your nametag”, he simply supplies instead.

Jihoon’s mouth slowly forms an ‘O’ shape and nods, “Of course, how silly of me.”

A loud crash suddenly rings from the far end of the diner and they both turn to see Seongwoo stumbling through the swinging door while trying to grab his apron off the hanger. The tall gangling boy hurries over and almost crashed into small Jihoon with how fast he was running.

“WOA there Seongwoo hyung~” Jihoon laughs at the sight as he tries to stop Seongwoo from crashing into him.

“Hey Jihoon, sorry I’m late again!” Seongwoo smiles sheepishly through little pants.

“No worries, I was enjoying my company anyways.” Jihoon nods his head in Daniel’s direction and Seongwoo follows his line of sight.

“Hey hyung,” Daniel greets.

“Didn’t notice you there, Niel.”

“Wow I’m offended,” The younger boy huffs in return.

“You guys know each other?” Jihoon gapes at both of them.

“Yeah, I’m kind of the reason why he’s even here in the first place.” Seongwoo cackles in glee.

“Damn right you did.” Daniel throws Seongwoo a playful glare, “He talked me into working here at this amusement park.” Daniel explained.

“Well, it’s not that bad~ I like working here, but I’m indoors so I guess that’s a gazillion times better.” Jihoon says as he begins to take off his apron and walks over the other side to hang it up. He grabs his bag and swings himself over the counter, landing with a little _oof!_

“Oh my god Jihoon, you need to stop doing that! This is a diner, geez.” Seongwoo sighs in exasperation as the other playfully stuck his tongue out.

“Jinyoung’s telling me to hurry my ass up, so I shall be off now!” He quickly types a reply to Jinyoung and waves goodbye to Seongwoo and Daniel.

“It was nice to meet you, Daniel! I’ll see you around?” And with that, Jihoon is bolting out the door and off to find Jinyoung.

Daniel turns to Seongwoo, “Hyung… who’s Jinyoung?”

The elder looks at him curiously and smiles knowingly, “Why are you suddenly so interested, Niel?”

“I was just wondering! It’s fine, it’s not important anyways.” He huffs and takes out his phone to play games on, pointedly ignoring Seongwoo who’s quietly laughing at his childishness.


	2. Kissed

Daniel walks into the big gates of the amusement park for his shift, yawning from having not slept enough the previous night. His neighbours were doing some very _loud_ activities and he’s never been more scarred in his life.

He heads to the employee room to change into his bear costume when he catches sight of the boy that has been plaguing his dreams for the past few days. Jihoon was bustling about and arranging a stall? trying to move it to the right a little. Despite his small frame, Jihoon was strong enough to move the stall on his own without much struggle.

Before he could turn away, Jihoon caught Daniel’s eyes and broke into a huge smile. The smaller boy gave him a little wave and when Daniel managed to snap out of his daze, Jihoon was already jogging towards him.

“Hey there, Daniel.” Said boy flashes him one of his dazzling smiles again and Daniel feels his knees go weak.

“Hey there yourself. Also you can just call me hyung.” He gives himself a pat on the back for managing to not stutter at all. “So uhm, what’s this you’re busy with? Thought you worked at the diner?”

Jihoon glanced back at the stall, “Oh! That? I’m setting up a kissing booth to help the animal shelter down the road.”

Daniel almost choked on his own spit. _A kis...kissing booth??!?_ He gulps down the lump in his throat and feels his palm start to sweat.

“So you’re just… you’re just going to let people kiss you?”

Jihoon doesn’t look at all phased and shrugs, “It’s all for a good cause so I’m not too bothered.” The smaller boy tilts his head questioningly, “Shouldn’t you be getting going? The amusement park is opening in a few minutes.”

Daniel looks at his watch, _Oh shit._ He really needs to go change into his ‘work attire’, if you can even call it that, before the kids start rushing in.

“I’ll see you around then, Jihoon!” He gives him a quick smile and dashes off towards the changing room.

 

✱✱✱✱✱✱

 

Jihoon finishes giving a little girl her kiss on the cheek that she paid for and pats her head, “Have fun today, princess.”

The little girl giggles and waves goodbye as Jihoon look back to the next person in line and feels his eyes grow double the size. In front of him stands Kang Daniel, a shy smile plastered on his handsome face.

“Hi.” The boy in front of him simply says and proceeds to look at the price sign as Jihoon continues to blink at him in surprise. “Uhm, I’d like a kiss on the lips please.”

Jihoon snaps out of his shock to take the money Daniel was offering and takes in a deep breath. “Alright then, come here.”

The two of them lean in and Daniel feels his entire body turn into mush and melt into a messy mix of chemical reactions of butterflies and cloud nine. Jihoon’s lips were as soft as he had imagine, like a plush pillow and before Daniel could stop himself, he prods at Jihoon’s lips with his tongue. Jihoon’s eyes flick open and the older boy hears him gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Daniel brings his hand up to cradle the side of Jihoon’s face as he maps the inside of the smaller boy’s mouth with his tongue, tasting every nook and corner.

Jihoon can’t help but sigh into the kiss and was about to reciprocate when Daniel pulls away, dominance from earlier all gone and replaced with a shy flustered smile.

“Well hyung, that was definitely more than a kiss on the lips.”

Daniel doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t seem to ever think straight when he’s around the younger boy, with the way Jihoon’s sweet scent from his cologne clouding up his senses.

“You’re going to have to pay up, hyung.” Jihoon points to the sign.

Out of a spur of courage, Daniel leans forward all up and close in Jihoon’s personal space and says, “How about I take you out for dinner instead?”

Jihoon crosses his arm over his chest, “Is this your way of asking me out on a date? I thought the kiss comes after the date.”

Flustered, Daniel sputters over his words as he tries to come up with a remark. Jihoon chuckles at his cute reaction, as he leans over the stall and whispers in the older’s ear, “5PM at the door of the employee room.”

And with that, Jihoon is already calling for the next person in line as Daniel is shoved to the side by a more than eager female who had been anxiously waiting behind him.

_Holy shit, I just made out with Park Jihoon in front of everyone and asked him out on a date._

Daniel does a mini self-victory dance, unaware that Jihoon was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, as he heads over to the diner to grab his belated lunch.

 

✱✱✱✱✱✱

 

Seongwoo glances suspiciously at Daniel as he wipes down the newly washed cups. His best friend was in a surprisingly good mood and had a stupid smile plastered on his face. The same stupid smile when he… _Oh dear._ Realisation hits Seongwoo.

“Did something happen with you and Jihoon?” Seongwoo seizes his best friend up.

Taken aback, Daniel gaped at Seongwoo. “How did you know? What the fuck are you a psychic or something?”

Seongwoo smirks, “Your expression gives it all away man. It’s literally spelling out the word w h i p p e d.”

“I’m _not_ whipped.” Daniel frowns.

“OK, so you’re enamoured. Same thing man.” Daniel is about to protest when Seongwoo cuts him off, “Spill the beans. What happened?”

Daniel recounts the story to Seongwoo and the latter is impressed but also thinking _what the fuck_ at the same time.

“Wait, wait, so let me get this straight. You made out with Jihoon at the kissing booth then asked him out on a date and he _agreed_?!”

Daniel nods, smiling to himself again. “Yep, we’re going to get dinner tonight.”

Seongwoo snorts, “Wow, he must really like you if he accepted your lame ass date proposal.”

He chucks a ball of tissue at the cackling boy with flared cheeks, “You’re the literal worst. Why are we even friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been really busy lately and I hope this made up for the wait T^T Next chapter will be about their date and I might make it smoky :----) Although, I'd also like to know if you guys are comfortable with that...
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> I've become Winkniel trash lately and my feelings needed to be released so I wrote a little something! Not too sure where this is going to head but I would appreciate comments and support ^^ Thank you for reading~ I'll try update as soon as possible!


End file.
